


Momentary

by sleeplittlechild



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplittlechild/pseuds/sleeplittlechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peco opens his eyes to find Zack taking care of him while the world is going to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentary

Pain came with fever came with nightmares came with pain and Peco felt the cycle through every muscle in his body. Sometimes he'd fall asleep randomly through the day, blearily coming to to a GAIM member taking care of him, only to fall asleep again restlessly.

This time, it was Zack beside him when he woke up.

_It's fine, I'm alright, always smiling a lot_

_But even when I'm with someone, something is missing._

“Zack...” Peco tried to sit up, but Zack shushed him, gently pushing him back on the cot. The older boy focused on dabbing at Peco's shoulders where sweat had collected and made the fever worse, just like Rica had shown him.

_Even though there's no reason for you to be here,_

_The full moon peaks out through the open window,_

“Shouldn't you be out...with Kaito?” The world was going crazy and it needed every warrior it could get.

“He can fight by himself long enough for me to take care of you.” Zack looked up at him with a slight upturn of his lips – just the smallest, softest smile for Peco – while redressing the bandage on his elbow.

Peco laid back, knowing not what to say. It was Zack, who was no different than any other human being in the world, but Peco felt his pain ebb away, because it  _was_ Zack, his most precious member.

_On a night when I want to see you and become anguished_

_I feel like I am going to burst_

_So to think of somebody is this kind of feeling_

_Please stay by my side_

Peco had not seen Zack in so long – he'd been fighting against the Overlords and keeping the Beat Riders safe from the wild Invess. No matter how worried it made him, how scared he was that one day Zack would just be – gone. Sometimes the anxiety made the nightmares worse and he was there, watching helplessly as Zack would be hurt – over and over and over again. The worst feeling he could ever think of.

_Of course I can't say something like this_

_It's frustrating that I can't be more honest_

_Truthfully I realize it's just loneliness_

_Pretending to be so strong and stubborn doesn't work out well_

Peco couldn't ever say something, couldn't hold Zack back from fighting – even if it ripped him apart watching Zack run off everytime. He was being selfish where he really couldn't be.

He placed his hand over Zack's, haphazardly finishing his own dressings. “I can do it...I'm better now. You should get back out there.”

He couldn't keep Zack from the fight. He had to be strong, even if only by pretending.

_If there is just one fated person_

_I would like it to be you_

_There is no one that I like as much as you_

_Please notice_

Zack's smile grew across his cheeks and his hands stop Peco's just the same. Peco bit his tongue – the want to just take that hand and hide Zack away in GAIM's hideaway, never let Zack go away again – it was so strong.

The pain of being attacked, being betrayed by Miccy, would be nothing to Zack's death. Did he know that? He must not, from the constant danger he put himself in.

_Please...don't stay. I won't be able to let you go._ Peco wanted to beg, begged him through his eyes.

Zack squeezed his fingers and the moment was shattered by a polyphoinic ring. Zack breathed out, opening it up. Peco could hear the chaos, even distorted though it was. He was sure he felt blood, biting the words on his tongue.

Zack clicked the phone shut and looked at him again, with those heavy aeyes again. Their hands squeezed together. “I'll be back.” Zack said firmly, standing up and up the stairs after a beat.

_No matter what the future holds,_

_You are my fated person..._

The door closing echoed and Peco was alone and the pull o falling back to sleep was coming on strong. He feels his eyes turn heavy, but even stronger than that, he feels Zack's touch on him.

_Kaito..._ he thinks – he prays, to his former team leader, prays his greatest and hardest,  _God...even the Overlords, I beg you, keep Zack safe..._

_Don't let him be hurt..._

_Destiny made him just for me._

**Author's Note:**

> Unmei no Hito by Fujita Maiko  
> [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7axFiY2VWW0]


End file.
